The present invention relates to a game machine for lifting amusement objects floating on water.
In the prior art, there is a game machine that accommodates a plurality of prizes in a prize accommodating compartment. A player externally manipulates an arm to lift and carry the prizes from the prize accommodating compartment to a predetermined position, at which the prizes are awarded to the player. Such game machine is referred to as a crane game machine. The crane game machine is played in the following manner. The player pushes a button, which is located outside the prize accommodating compartment, to move the arm, which is located in the prize accommodating compartment, in a horizontal direction (in the left, right, forward, and backward directions) to a position where a desired prize is located. The arm is then automatically lowered to perform a grasping action. If the arm is located at an appropriate position, the arm grasps a prize. The arm is then lifted. Upon completion of the lifting action, the arm is horizontally moved to the vicinity of a prize discharge port. The arm then releases and drops the prize. This discharges the prize from the prize accommodating compartment through the prize discharge port.
However, the above conventional game machine has a few shortcomings. For example, the player moves only the arm in the prize accommodating compartment. Thus, the player performs only a few manipulations. As a result, playing the game machine and watching the game machine being played may become somewhat boring.
Since the game machine is played by moving the arm to a position above a stationary prize, there is a lack of excitement for retrieving a prize. This may result in the game machine being somewhat boring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game machine that is exciting and amusing.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a game machine having a play area partitioned from an external environment. A player manipulates the game machine in the external environment to play a predetermined game while conditions in the play area change. The game machine includes a tank containing liquid, an amusement object that floats on the surface of the liquid, and a fishing member that engages the amusement object and fishes the amusement object. The fishing member is lifted to catch the amusement object. A driving mechanism supports the fishing member and vertically moves the fishing member. A forcible object mover forcibly moves the amusement object on the liquid surface. A manipulator, which is manipulated by the player, lowers the fishing member with the driving mechanism. A dropping mechanism drops the amusement object when the amusement object is lifted together with the fishing member by the driving mechanism.